Codes
by YamiYumes
Summary: Neo goes on a mission within the Matrix and runs into Smith. Sadly, it was inevitable, Mr. Anderson...Not what ya think, trust me.


**Codes**

Codes run through my mind. The codes of the Matrix. A red head here, a blonde there…there's no real time to get any specifics.

My eyes open, and I'm in. I adjust my sunglasses and do a brief weapons check. Everything seems to be in order.

Trinity stands next to me, talking to Link through the cell phone. With a frustrated sigh, she shut it and clipped it back onto her belt.

"Agents are already heading this way," she says, shaking her head. "We don't have much time."

I nod. We don't need that much time, anyways. By Agents, however, I knew that it would only be Smith…and that would be a rather costly problem.

Link had uploaded us in the middle of Chinatown, and chaos assaulted us from all fronts. Suddenly, one code flashes in my mind, and one only: AGENT SMITH.

"Move!" I yell, grabbing Trinity's arm. I drag her down an alley nearby as the gunshots begin. "Keep going!"

Screams sound around us as I hurtled towards the church ahead. Trinity flips the cell phone open, voice urgent. "Link, get us out of here! It's Smith!"

The mission would have to wait till another time. A pedestrian to my left suddenly yells, as if in pain, then seconds later, in their place, was Smith; grinning like a madman.

Suddenly, dozens of Smith's appear, and I stop. Trinity looks at me, still conversing with Link.

"Go," I tell her. "I'll hold them back. You just get out of here and tell Link what's happened."

She hesitates for a moment before tearing past a Smith and towards the chapel. One of the many Smiths steps forward.

"Mr. Anderson," he says in that same bored tone. "Surprised to see me?"

"Not really," I reply, keeping my face neutral. "This happens far too often to be surprising."

A smirk tugs his lips. "True," he says, stepping closer. "But I believe this is where it ends."

His fist comes hurtling towards my face, and I hastily grab hold of it, and twist it. Smith winces slightly before his knee raises up and collides with my stomach.

I release him and take a step back, regaining my balance before lunging at the ex-Agent. Quicker that I can react, Smith grabs a hold of both of my wrists, and he easily sweeps my feet out from under me.

I grunt as I crash to the ground, and Smith pins me down, one hand still holding both of mine above my head, and his body pressing up against mine.

"This is interesting, isn't it, Mr. Anderson?" Smith says, amusement clear on his face. "My, my…what have we here?"

I realize, in horror, that sometime during this fiasco, something had aroused me, and my erection was currently rubbing against Smith. Flushing red, I try in vain to escape his strong grip.

"You are full of surprises, Mr. Anderson," he breathes, his grip tightening and his face leaning closer to my own. "And I fully intend to exploit them…"

He comes closer, and my eyes widen comically as his lips press to mine.

"Oh dear God, that's not right." Link looked as though he was going to vomit all over the computer screen.

Trinity stood beside him, staring at the screen in shock. "I never knew he had it in him," she said, smirking.

"What's going on?" Morpheus' voice questioned. The man himself walked through the door and took a seat next to the sickened operator.

"Take a look for yourself," Trinity told him, gesturing to the screens. She covered her mouth in a futile attempt to muffle her giggles of mirth.

Morpheus began reading the various codes, until he came to one in particular…

"You've got to be kidding," he stuttered, gaping at the screens. "Neo and an AGENT?! Is he out of his mind?"

"Not quite an agent," Trinity replied, crossing her arms. "It was Smith. Besides, Neo's not complaining, now is he?"

A/N: Yep…Well, I thought it was funny. For some reason, the thought of the three of them huddled around the screens watching Neo and Smith go at it struck me as hilarious. And strangely, Trinity doesn't care. Ah, the wonders of fanfiction. Anyways, hope ya liked it. I sure enjoyed writing it X3


End file.
